eye of a hurricane
by lana123
Summary: a sequel to replacement by 'UThnkUrFunny IThnkImAdorable', Sam goes of to college, and instantly regrets the decision to leave bobby's and Dean. But will he leave Stanford or struggle through college? more goes on than that, just a rubbish summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-- I own sam and dean, just like I own the internet and the whole of Canada.**

**This is a sequel to replacement by uthnkurfunny ithnkimadorable, do if you haven't read that, you might want to cause else you will be very confused. **

I got out of the parked impala, wondering if, for about the fifth time that day, I really wanted to do this. Dean got out to, taking the keys with him so he could pop the trunk. I already missed bobby, who had insisted that he didn't need to come to and had waved us off from his porch. I took the only suitcase I had brought, filled with all the things I had wanted to bring with me, and me and dean made our way to dorm I had paid for for the whole of the next semester. When we got to the room, dean in the lead with me slightly behind, the door was already open, music playing loudly inside. Dean knocked on the door for me before ducking inside and I followed him quickly, not wanting him to be out of sight. There was a boy sat on the bed, reaching for a stereo system in between the beds. He flicked a switch and the music instantly stopped. I suppressed a sigh of relief as I went over to the bed and putting the suitcase on it. Then I went and stood next to dean. The boy was looking at me.

"you my new roomy?" he asked and I nodded. He held out a hand and smiled at me. "Zack." he said and I guessed that was his name. I took his hand slowly.

"Sam." I said and he shook my hand. When he let go I turned to dean.

"you gunna be okay, Sam?" he asked and looked into my eyes.

"yeah." I said and he turned to leave. But I couldn't let him leave that easily. I grabbed his shoulder and as he spun to face me I gathered him up into a hug, trying to remember what this was like until I could see him again. "bye, dean." I said, bending over slightly so that I could hug him properly.

"bye Sammy." and with that, dean left me on my own to cope with college on my own. And god it was scary.

It had seemed awkward enough after dean had left and I was alone with Zack. As he lay on his bed and I packed my stuff away, he had turned the music back on as a sort of constant background noise, my thoughts had been _he wont find out, he wont find out, he wont find out… _as a sort of mantra, a reminder of what had happened all those years ago. When I had finally finished folding all my clothed in their right draws and turned round I saw I girl was also here. The music had been turned down slightly. Zack saw that I was looking at the girl and smiled.

"this is my sister, Rebecca. She a year ahead of us, and said she could show us where to go if you want. Have you got your timetable yet?" it took a second for me to process the information.

"oh, umm… no, not yet. I needed to go get it…" I trailed off and Zack smiled.

"me to, maybe we could go together now!" he said and I nodded. He got up and looked at Rebecca. "lead the way!" he said and she smirked.

"if you don't want my help, you just have to say." she said before walking out of the room. I followed hesitantly, keeping my eyes on the ground.

"sam?" the voice belonged to Zack. I looked up.

"yeah?" I asked. _he know, he knows, how did he find out? _

"you okay?" _its okay, he doesn't know._

"yeah, fine." I said and tried to keep my head up after that. Only problem was, that then I would see all the people I was passing.

_Everyone's looking at you, Sammy, but what are you going to do about it? Your just a dirty slut! A disgusting whore! No one wants you! No-one except dean and bobby. But that's it! _my vision was getting steadily more dark round the edge, threatening to block everything out.

_Sam! Sammy, its okay! Breathe! Just calm down, sam…" _but wasn't that… _dean?! But how are you, what are you, what's happening?_ I questioned and his voice once again appeared in my head._ what did I just say, sam, huh? And watch where your going! don't want to draw to much attention to yourself!_ he said and I obeyed happily, still wondering what had happened. It hadn't been an illusion, had it? That had been real? That was when I accidentally bumped into someone.

"oh, god, I'm so sorry!" I apologised as I bent down to pick up the books I had made the girl drop. _its all my fault! _

_Sam! Stop thinking that!_ dean scolded. _okay…_ I said and finished collecting the girls books.

"I really am sorry," I said.

"its okay, I wasn't looking where I was going anyway." the girl said and we both went to stand up. At the same time. "oww, man, you have a hard head!" she said as we bumped heads. I stood up properly, rubbing my head as I pretended it hurt.

"owww!" I said and she smiled.

"im, uh, Jessica by the way." she told me and I smiled.

"Sam." I said. "I should probably go catch up with Zack…" I trailed off, looking round the corridor filled with people and not seeing him. Ten I spotted him at the end of the corridor. "bye!" I said as I raced after my new friend.

**Hope you liked the first chapter and carry on reading!!!**

**And if anything seems wrong write and tell me!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer--- yeah, right…

Dollhouse premiers in the UK tonight, and im so excited!!!

**For the rest of that day I was in my room, not wanting to go out, in truth simply because of the many people that would pass me if I did. Because even though dean had been quietly talking to me the entir was to the office and then back to the bedroom I had still been scared still, only just stopping myself from running back to my dorm or to where I knew dean was still parked and sat in the impala. I sat on my bed elaning on the overstuffed pillows, listening to music and closing my eyes, desperately trying to pretend I was back at home. That was when someone grabbed my left leg and I sat up straight and opened my eyes, ready for an attack, to see Zack looking at me, clearly shocked. **

"**sorry, dude." he muttered as I settled back slightly and took my headphones out of my ears, before crossing my legs. **

"**it's okay." I told him and turned my music player off before putting on the table next to my bed. When I looked back at Zack, he looked strangly excited. **

"**so." he said, and I patiently waited. "there's a party tonight, at my friends apartment. Its a sort of house warming party, so to speak. There are gunna be loads of hot chicks there. You interested?" my mind had gone completely blank, thinking of what might happen. People, and lots of them. **

_**Sammy? **_**I heard dean ask at the back of my mind and I quickly focused on him. **

_**They might find out, and I really wanted to get an early night, it's the first day tomorrow and I don't really want to fall asleep in the middle of class. **_**I told him and I could tell that he was laughing. **

**I was brought back to the present when Zack said.**

"**you don't have to go, if you, umm, don't want to…" trailing off at the end. I don't know what the expression on my face must have been like, but whatever I looked like it certainly persuaded Zack otherwise. **

"**I wanted to have an early night, you know?" I asked him, desperately hopping I wouldn't have to explain myself further. Luckily it looked like I didn't. **

"**its okay, I will just go with some other lads. Im sure there will be someone else there I know anyway." he said and shrugged before getting up and rummaging in his wardrobe before pulling out a different pair of jeans than the pair he had on and a long sleeve t-shirt. I got up and went to put my MP3 away in the proper draw while he got changed, but stopped for a minute. Dean had given him this, as a sort of going away gift. It had all of his favourite songs on, and I had put some of my own on there to. When I sat back on the bed Zack was just leaving. Since it was quite late anyway, I decided to get that early night. That and the fact I had nothing better to do. I got up and put on the sweats and old t-shirt that served as my pyjamas before crawling into bed and curling up into a ball under the cover, desperately wishing that dean was here, if just for an extra night. **

_**Dad stood behind of me, and I knew he was smiling cruelly and brandishing a whip even if I couldn't see him. **_

"_**what's the matter Sammy? Can't take it? You did this to me! Its your own fault, so suck it up!" he told me before turning from where I was lying on my stomach, my hands and feet tied to each of the four bed posts. The three shallow marks on my back marking where he had just whipped me. My back was stinging and blood mixed with sweat as it slowly trickled down my sides and onto the bed. Dad turned from me and I watched his bare feet as he walked over to where dean was hanging from the ceiling, kept in place by shackles that were cutting into his wrists from supporting all his weight and rubbing them raw. "get up dean! You cat just fall asleep!" dad shouted at dean, and when he made no response John whipped deans arms and chest until he finaly woke up, moaning pitifully…**_

"**SAM!!!" someone yelled near my head and my eyes snapped open. I stopped jerking around when I felt someone pinning my arms and legs. A few moments later I recognised the voice. **

"**dean?" I whispered as the dream faded and I was brought back to reality. **

"**you okay now, buddy?" he asked and I nodded. The weight was quickly removed and then I had dean in a hug. **

"**thank you, dean." I whispered in his ear and I felt him shrug against me. **

"**its okay. I saw what you were dreaming, and thought I had better wake you up." he said and I let him go before sitting heavily on my bed. **

"**oh my god, Zack!" I said, suddenly remembering him.**

"**its okay. He's out, has been all night. Party, remember?" I relaxed at that. **

"**you CAN go now, you know." I told dean after we had sat on my bed for a couple of minutes. **

"**I know." he replied, before getting up and heading for the door. **

"**see you around, Sammy." he said before closing the door behind him, leaving me with my memories and a new dream. I soon lay back down and tried to go to sleep again, knowing that I probably wouldn't dream again tonight. **

**Hope that was okay for everybody, and not to dark. I'm not really sure, though, cause I wrote it, and im not very good at judging my own work. I have a poll going on my profil, and even if you havnt read 'why me' I would really like you all to vote, cause else I will have to pick myself, and I really don't want to. Thanks for reading!**

**Oh, please note that everything in italics is stuff that dean can hear. So that includes his dream. Just so it wont get confusing later. **

**don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up the next morning the sun flowed faintly through the closed curtains, giving a false sense of the time. I looked over to find that Zack was still asleep, now in his bed though I hadn't heard him come in, which was strange because as a trained hunter I should have. I shrugged it off and got up, getting ready and trying to memorize my route for today so that t wouldn't stand out or have to ask for directions. Once I was ready and had checked I had everything I went to wake Zack up, thinking he wouldn't like to miss his first ever class here. When I shook his shoulder he rolled over and grumbled the universal sigh for 'go away' before pulling his covers over his head. Instead of doing as he asked I pulled open the curtains, exposing the sun low in the sky and still slightly orange, before grabbing Zack's covers and pulling it off him and throwing them half way across the room. He grumbled again, going to grab his quilt off me before realizing I no longer had it and that the sun was up. He bolted upright, startling me slightly, before getting up and quickly getting ready, all the while telling me to wait. I did so happily, making his bed for him and talking to dean, who seemed to have woken up early especially to wish me luck. Or not as it seemed.

_You gunna wish me luck or not?_ I asked him, still waiting for Zack.

_Like you need it. You'll get on fine!_ He said, the image of him smiling that signature dean 'shit-eating' smile.

_Jerk_ I told him at the image.

_Bitch_ was his instant reply.

"You coming or what?" Zack asked. He was now at the door, fully dressed and waiting for me instead.

"Umm… yeah." I said, slightly worried about how all this was going to go. I walked with him until I got to my room, just down the corridor from his. I waved good bye before going inside to take my seat. Inside the room was already about half filled, and as I walked up the side some people smiled at me and others simply glared, but most said 'this seats taken' whether they could be bothered to be friendly to me or not. I had been looking down when I first walked in, so hadn't seen Jessica, the girl I had met in the hall, until she waved in my direction as I hovered on the stairs, unsure of where to sit.

"Hey Sam!" she yelled quiet loudly, and some people stared whilst others tried to ignore her. I made my way to her, saying sorry often, until I managed to make it to the seat next to me. "Wanna sit here?" she asked and I nodded. "Just thought you looked a bit lonely." she said and just then the professor walked in, closing the door behind him. Just from that I knew that this man was going to be strict. I settled in my seat, getting my pen from my back pocket and opening the notebook I had brought with me.

The lesson went quickly, the lecturer introducing himself before telling us all what we would be doing this semester. After he had started his lesson properly, and it was good, not the sort of thing you would doze off in. just for a while, as we sat in semi darkness, I didn't feel like the weirdly tall boy who had been abused by his father when he was young. I just felt like another person, another student, willing to learn. Then the class was over and I quickly closed my notebook, put my pen back in my back pocket and got up.

Me and Jess both had the same thing second session, as we went quickly meeting up with Zack on the way. When we got to the room we were early, so once we had sat down we talked for a couple of minutes.

"I didn't see you at the party last night, jess. You wanted to get some extra studying done before the first day of school to?" Zack asked and Jess frowned.

"Who else did that?" she asked and I blushed slightly, ducking my head so that my hair fell over my face to hide it. "Really?" she asked and I looked up to see her staring at me intensely. I bit my lip, pleading silently for the professor to come. When I realized she was still waiting for an answer I rubbed the back of my head.

"Umm… yeah. I just thought…" Jess raised a hand to cut me off.

"Say no more." she said and with that she turned back to the front. I decided that I liked jess. She seemed kind and didn't push for answers. But I knew that even someone as kind as her would turn on me if she knew what I really was. Of course I tried not to think about that, as it was obvious dean was still listening to everything I thought. I was getting the hang of the weird connection me and dean had and I had come to realize that dean could only hear what I wanted him to.

The rest of the day passed in much the same way as the first couple of lessons and soon I was back at my room sat on my bed with a book in my hand. I liked reading; I found it a welcomed distraction from the real world, a chance to be someone I'm not. It also passed the time.

"Hey Sam, wanna go get something to eat?" sack asked from where he was also sat on his bed. I looked up from my book and nodded at him. He switched off the music he had been listening to and got up. I got up to, putting my book on the bed, before following him out of the room.

The cafeteria was a large, noisy room filled with tables and chairs with food being served at one end. There were three different halls like this dotted round the campus for kids like us to hang out in. it was obvious that something had already been arranged during the day because after I had gotten my food and paid for it I looked up to find Zack walking over to where two tables had been pushed together. Sat at the tables were Zack's sister, jess and many other people I didn't know the names of yet. I followed Zach to the group and as I got there the two girls looked up.

"Hey, Zack, Sam! Please, sit down!" Rebecca told us good naturedly and I nodded to her before sitting in one of the two empty chairs between them both. "You took your time, didn't you? Thought maybe you weren't coming after all." She told us and Zack replied her quickly.

"Sorry, lost track of time." I ate slowly, listening to the conversations going on around me. I soon managed to figure out what everyone was talking about and got up the courage to say something. I could tell that dean was happy that I was finally making friends, though I was a little freaked out by the fact I could tell, as he hadn't said anything for a while now.

I went back to the dorm after dark, walking with Zack and a few others. I was happy enough, but I could tell I was still distancing myself from the others. I didn't mind, I had had a successful first day and was now tired beyond belief. That night I went to sleep quickly, only just remembering to set the alarm for tomorrow.

**Sorry it took so long to do this chapter, but I have excuses!!! **

**I went camping for five days.**

**I'm from England, so it's kind of hard to write about an American college. **

**I am only 14, so, yeah. Nuf said (yeah, I know, crazy right?)**

**I started watching charmed, cause I sort of got bored half way through the third season. I just couldn't pull myself away. **

**And so, with them actually quiet good excuses you don't have to chase me with torches and pitch forks, 'Kay? **


End file.
